Games
by cruzer22
Summary: Velkan and Anna begin to discover their sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Velkan entered in the family library her sister was studying.

V: (After several minutes of staring at Anna) Why do you think he was liking her down there?

A: (Looks at him and gets nervous, she too had been thinking on taht) I don't know but she looked like she liked it.

V: Yeah…. (Anna begins to breath faster and he too. She blushes and he too. Just like the day before the found two workers of the house alone in one of the barns doing things they didn't know you could do) Wouldn't you like to do that? They seemed to have a lot of fun.

A: (She couldn't stop thinking in all the things she had seen, the things that those two had done) Doing it with you?

V: Who else?! (He asked getting angry)

A: Didn't you feel funny watching them? Because I did.

V: I did feel weird. (He had gotten hard and she hadn't noticed, thank god.) Weird but nice. (He stood up from his chair and walked to hers) Let's try for a moment. Whatever you want.

A: You are my brother.

V: I know. But I really want to do it. And you too. We will not tell anyone. Besides, if we don't like it we will not do it again.

A: (Looked at the floor) I touched myself last night remembering that……It felt better than the other times.

V: (She touched where? Did she touch where he touches himself?) Maybe if I touch you the same way you feel even better?

A: (Stared at him thinking about what they were talking, she really needed it right now. His parents would not come until a couple of hours and the servants will not come unless they called them. She nodded) Kiss me like they kissed yesterday on the lips.

Velkan Nodded and got close. Slowly he put his lips over hers for a couple of seconds and then broke the kiss. He stared at her and kissed her again, this time massaging his lips with hers for a couple of seconds, his tongue touching her lips and she opening her mouth and letting open so he could get in. Which he did. Entering and touching hers, and sliding it with hers and both getting closer while they began to play. The wetness of her mouth, the way she moved, the sounds she made, the way she moved her tongue letting him know she wasn't going to back down. He hugged her more and could feel her breasts weren't even there like the ones of that women the other day, they were really really small, but without thinking he placed his hand there. She groaning against the kiss and breaking it, staring at him while he began to massage her, she breathing harder. Velkan began to feel harder again and she noticed because she began to move against him and remembering one thing he had seen the day before he got his tongue out of his mouth and she stared, after a second she got close and it between her lips while she began to suck it, making circles around the tip. Anna was feeling really really nice, she barely keep breath. Her stomach was tense and she wanted more.

A: (Ashamed) Touch me down there…. Put your hand there.

V: (Nods) Will you tell me what to do?

A: Yes. (Walks to the sofa and begins to undress he does the same).

V: I would like to put it in. Like they did yesterday. (He stares at her sisters naked body.)

A: I would like that too. (Uncomfortable she touches his hand nad makes him sit at her side) But first I want to do all the other things.

V: Would you…..like to kiss me down there? (He asked surprised and beginning to kiss her in the mouth and neck)

A: If you kiss me too. (She begins to play with his tongue and takes his hand, opens her legs and guides it there)


	2. His helping hand

Velkan felt his sister's hand was too cold when she took his and guided it between her legs. Immediatley feeling the soft skin there without hairs, not like his. Slowly he looked down while he began to touch soft and slowly, first drawing the length of her slit, down, down, down until stopped and the up again, she breathing fast. The first couple of times he did it softly but after a moment he made more pressure, her legs opening more letting him feel the softness of her inner skin, the softness and the wetness, interested he looked at his fingers and then at her folds.

Anna felt embarrassed, "Doesn't yours get wet too?" asked looking at his penis that it was looking bigger than at the beginning.

"No since the beginning." He answered ant then after doubt it he took his hand to his face, under her nose. The smell although soft and a little sour was inciting. "Show me what you like…or do you want to touch mine first?"

Without answer Anna took in her hand Velkan's penis, tightening her grip to see how hard and flexible it was, she saw him breathing hard and smiled taking her hand to his balls covered in hair. Why he had hair there she didn't know, she remembered had seen it when they were children and there had been none. His balls were heavy and muscled and warm, making fist with her hands she saw appearing a drop of something transparent at the top of his penis so she took her fingers there and cleaned the drop, seeing how as she touched the little hole another drop got out, her belly tightening and her legs too, her mouth watering. Mimicking his gesture she too smelled her fingers, and noticing that it didn't smell particularly delicious like she thought. At difference of Velkan her tiny tongue came to her fingers to taste his flavor. It was a strong and sour flavor and not the sweet she expected, she had seen the woman licking her husband's penis of a enthusiastic way that had made her thought it would taste fantastic. She seemed like she was having fun, and her husband too. Anna looked at Velkan, his eyes glued to her lips and fingers. Assuming he wanted to know what he tasted she gave him her hand but he shook his head and instead of that saw him taking his hand to her pussy quickly, touching her and then bringing his fingers to the level of their faces, opening and both seeing a string of her wetness stayed between them, then he liked his fingers and smiled at her while he did that.

Anna found rally hard to breath at that moment, so she looked down at his tool again and touched it softly, "How do you like to be touched?" she asked.

Velkan licked his lips, and put his hand over hers, making a fist and making her run her hand from the base to the top in several occasions, "At the beginning I like it slow, but then when the feeling gets good I move my hand harder." He told her, looking at their hands and then at her, who too stopped to look down to look at him. He freed her hand and she began to move it, after five or six up and downs Velkan discovered that her hand felt millions of times better than his and that his hips couldn't be still. "I….I….." he had to breathe deeply, "I like to pull from my balls too," he said doing it, while she kept her part, he growled, "and touch the head feels really nice too." At that she stopped and took her hand almost to the head, without letting him loose with her thumb she draw the girth of the head that it was red, more liquid letting him, the both of them groaning. Instead of tasting him like the last time she only used his own fluid to wet properly his entire head, feeling the penis shaking it her hand. Velkan stared, "Move your hand hard. I'm close."

Anna began to pumping not hard but after twenty seconds she was doing it hard and fast he groaning. I'm close, had said the men the other day after he growled and shook and was happy when it was over, the woman had smiled. Without thinking what she was doing she continued massaging it, her head tilting to kiss his cheek, understanding he turned and they began to kiss, it was a little hard with him shaking and with her moving, but as soon as their tongues touched she heard him groaning, his penis shaking and then a lot of wetness on her hand, immediately she stilled and looked down to see tricks of something white letting him, a second later his hand was making hers move again while his hips also moved and he continued to growl and sprout. After a couple of seconds he got still, and let her hand free, immediately she letting him free too, noticing the mess the white thing was doing on him. 'I'm close' was that what it mean? She stared a t her hand completely wet and sticky, this time not wanting to taste the stuff. "I…When I'm close I don't do that…" she told him. "It feels good but um, that thing um, doesn't come out of me."

Velkan only nodded, satisfied. "It felt better than when I do it alone." He had fifteen years and even though his parents barely let him associate with other people because of his status of prince he had heard enough things as to know what they were doing. Anna, apparently didn't know anything. She knew how to masturbate, tough. She was thirteen and was a woman, of course she didn't know much about all this. And she still was waiting for him so he sat straighter, Anna staring at his dick, "When that happens it gets small again…." He told her.

Anna nodded, "I wanted to play with it more."

Velkan's pulse began to go faster at hear her. "I want to play with yours….." he told her, she smiled timidly and nodded.

"Could you…kiss me while you touch me?" she asked, ashamed of what she didn't know.

"Of course," he said leaning towards her and while he did it she laid on the sofa, he did the same at her side, his hand taking possession of her pussy while he touched her lips with his. He began to touch her slowly and after a moment he put her leg on top of his to get more access. "I've hear girls have a thing that make her go crazy…would you tell me where it is?"


End file.
